Hoy, ¡Me le declaro!
by Cami38
Summary: No hay nada más difícil para un chico que declararsele a la chica que le gusta. ¿Será Brick capas de declararsele, a Momoko Akatsutsumi, la chica de sus sueños?


**Hola! n.n bueno este es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja, espero les guste n.n**

**Los chicos y chicas tienen 16 años**

**Disclaimer: Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

* * *

El chico pelirrojo se recostó en su cama mirando hacia el techo, se le veía muy pensativo y enojado, consigo mismo, digamos que ponerte nervioso cada ves que estas a una palabra de declaratele a la chica que te gusta y es tu mejor amiga, es frustante. El chico se volteó quedando boca abajo de su cama para después...

—AHHHHHH!— gritó frustrado estando boca abajo para que nadie escuchara su gritó, teniendo éxito

—Porque mierda nunca puedo decírselo!— gritó todavía estando boca abajo para luego voltearse

Momoko Akatsutsumi, la chica de sus sueños, la niña de sus ojos, su razón de existir o al menos todo eso ponía en los poemas que escribía en su diario, pero aun así, en verdad la quería y la quería a su lado, y el estaba dispuesto a declararsele, pero cada ves que lo intentaba algo le tenia que salir mal

—Vamos Brick, piensa, piensa, se supone que tu eres el más listo de tus hermanos no?— se preguntaba así mismo hasta que de repente... algo hizo Click! en su cabeza

—Lo tengo— dijo mientras una sonrisa ladina aparecía en su rostro

* * *

Un chico moreno de ojos verdes se encontraba tirado en el sofá mientras cambiaba a cada rato de canal

—No, aburrido, feo, aburrido, extraño...— decía mientras continuaba cambiando de canal

—A donde vas Brick?— preguntó viendo como el pelirrojo se iba de la casa sigilosamente

—Que te importa— dijo de mala manera

—Lamento haberme preocupado por ti— irónicamente para después seguir cambiando de canal —Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido...—

—Si todo te parece aburrido, porque no me quieres dar el control?— se quejo Boomer mientras iba hacia el sofá

—Porque no quiero y es mi turno de ver el TV— dijo el moreno simplemente

—No es justo!y no es tu turno!

—Y quien dijo que lo era

—Dame el control!— gritó Boomer para después abalanzarse sobre el moreno empezando a hacer una bola de polvo

—Estúpidos— susurró el pelirrojo al ver el control a un metro de la mini pelea, saliendo de ahí para dirigirse al centro comercial?

* * *

Un pelirrojo iba en tienda en tienda buscando algo en peculiar pero, que era?

—No, no ,no...— decía el pelirrojo viendo detalladamente... Trajes de gala? —Muy simple, muy caro, muy corto, muy largo—

—No encuentro el perfecto!— se quejaba el pelirrojo hasta que... —PERFECTO!— gritó al encontrar el traje perfecto pero la pregunta es... Para que rayos quiere un traje?!

Brick se dirigió hacia una pequeña florería que había en el centro comercial comprando un ramo de rosas para luego dirigirse hacia la joyería

—Mmm... podría ser... Este!— habló Brick tomando un lindo anillo con rubíes en forma de corazón —Bien, estoy listo— habló, esta ves si le iba a pedir a Momoko que sea su novia, todo estaba planeado, nada podía fallar

* * *

En la escuela...

—Entonces yo le dije si, luego ella me dijo no, después las dos dijimos Que?— hablaba una linda pelirroja de ojos rosas junto con sus dos amigas pero el problema era que ellas no entendía de que rayos hablaba su amiga

—Eh... Momo-chan, disculpa, pero la verdad no entendemos de que estas hablando— dijo una linda chica rubia de ojos celestes confundida

—Si, hablas tan rápido que lo único que escucho es Bla Bla Bla— habló Kaoru una morena de ojos verdes

—Ay que malas, lo que decía era que...— pero no pudo continuar ya que...

—Hola Momoko— habló un pelirrojo entrando con un traje negro, un ramo de flores en una mano y una pequeña cajita en la otra haciendo que las dos amigas de la pelirrojo quedaran boquiabiertas

—Eh... Ho-hola— dijo la pelirroja sorprendida por la repentina acción de su mejor amigo

—Momo-chan lo que yo quiero decirte, aquí, frente a todos como testigo es que...— decía él cuando, para sorpresa de todos, le agarró las manos a Momoko haciendo que la chica se sonroje

—Todos estos años desde que te conocí siempre me has llenado de felicidad y buenos momentos que nunca olvidaré, tu eres la única razón por la cual yo vengo todos los días a la escuela y la única razón por la cual sigo viviendo— dijo Brick sacando un _"Owww" _de la gente ahí presente y un sonrojo cada ves más fuerte de la pelirroja

—Por eso, hoy en día— hablaba el chico cuando de repente, se arrodilló, frente a ella, sacando la cajita, haciendo que todos los alumnos gritaran emocionados (sobre todo las chicas) y también haciendo que Miyako se desmaye pero fue sujetada por Kaoru —Momoko Akatsutsumi quisieras ser mi...

—BRICK!— gritaron sus dos hermanos que recién llegaban

—BRICK NO LO HAGAS!— gritaron aun más fuerte corriendo hacia donde él

—Brick que estás haciendo?!

—No cometas el peor error de tu vida hermano!— le gritaban sus hermanos zarandeándolo fuertemente

—De que error hablan— preguntó confundido el pelirrojo

—Como de que, que error? Le quieres pedir matrimonio a Momoko! Menso!— gritó Kaoru viendo como su amiga pelirroja estaba en estado de "Shock"

—Ah... Brick... no es que me interponga ni nada de eso pero... no crees que es algo muy pronto todavía? ni siquiera son novios— habló Miyako que ya no se encontraba desmayada escuchando como todos decían "Yo quiero ser el padrino!" o "Yo quiero llevar los anillos!"

—Ah? pero, yo no, quise...— tartamudeaba el pelirrojo, por ningún momento pensó que podrían llegar a pensar, eso

—Por favor Hermano piensa muy bien lo que estas a punto de hacer!— le seguían diciendo sus hermanos con lagrimitas en los ojos

—Basta!— grito Momoko saliendo de su estado de "Shock" para luego mirar a Brick —Ah... mira Brick, esto es repentino y algo muy inesperado pero todavía somos muy jóvenes, y no creo que deba aceptar casarme contigo, por lo menos hasta cuando tengamos una relación y...

—No Momoko, yo no vine a pedirte matrimonio— dijo Brick poniéndose de pie, sacando varias miradas de confusión de todos los presentes

—A no?— preguntó Momoko

—No

—ENTONCES POR QUE RAYOS VIENES CON UN TRAJE, UN RAMO DE FLORES Y UN ANILLO!— gritó exasperada haciendo asustar un poco a Brick

—Es-es que so-solo quería pedirte q-que...— tartamudeó el chico de nuevo, suspirando —Solo quería que fueras mi novia— dijo el chico con un lindo sonrojo sacando otro _"Owww"_ de los alumnos, miradas de confusión de las amigas de la pelirroja y miradas de alivio de parte de los hermanos del chico

—Lo hubieras dicho antes— habló Momoko dedicándole una linda sonrisa al pelirrojo

—Si, ya era hora— dijo Kaoru recibiendo un codazo de Momoko —Auch!—

—Significa que no habrá boda?— preguntó Miyako decepcionada, ya había pensado en como diseñar el vestido de novia de Momoko

—No Miyako, no habrá boda— habló la morena tratando de mantener la calma por la tonta pregunta que hizo su amiga rubia

—Muy bien, ahora que se resolvió este pequeño mal entendido— dijo Momoko dirigiendo su mirada lentamente hacia los hermanos del pelirrojo junto con sus amigas

—COMO ES ESO QUE EL PEOR ERROR DE SUS VIDAS!— les gritaron las tres a Boomer y Butch

—Jejeje— rieron nerviosos los dos chicos —CORRE!— gritaron ambos para luego empezar a correr siendo seguidos por las tres chicas, dejando a un Brick con una gran sonrisa el rostro, porfín obtuvo a la chica de sus sueños.

* * *

**Bueno este es un pequeño One-shop de la pareja Momoko x Brick que espero les halla gustado n.n **

**Hasta la proxima bye n.n**


End file.
